


Jeux de Guerre : Version Enoch

by Eatares8



Series: Petites fics en francais [9]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Apocalypse, Attempt at Humor, Bored Enoch, Bronwyn - Freeform, Claire - Freeform, Destruction, Fiona - Freeform, Gen, Horace - Freeform, Humor, Millard, and that's all I think, mentions of Hugh, olive - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Vivre le même jour encore et encore peut devenir assez ennuyeux après quelques décennies. Quand c'est Enoch qui a besoin de distraction, le chaos n'est pas loin !
Relationships: Enoch & His Homunculi
Series: Petites fics en francais [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794325
Kudos: 1





	Jeux de Guerre : Version Enoch

**Author's Note:**

> Je pars du principe du film qu'Olive a le pouvoir du feu, et Emma de l'air.  
> Fautes possibles.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)

Une théière enragée passa à quelques centimètres de la tête d’une Emma exaspérée pour aller s’écraser bruyamment sur le mur d’en face, l’éclaboussant de morceaux de coeur de blaireau, renard, ou quelque autre genre d’organe animal cela pouvait bien être.

Un soupir échappa à la jeune blonde lorsqu’elle se mit à imaginer la réaction qui animerait Miss Peregrine à son retour.

Leur ombrune, gouvernante et presque mère adoptive était une personne compréhensive, certes, et elle acceptait les potentiels écarts de conduite dus à l’ennui profond que ressentaient parfois ses protégés.

Vivre le même jour en boucle pendant plus de cent ans devenait légèrement fatiguant par moments, et le besoin de se distraite se faisait sentir fortement au bout de quelques décennies.

Néanmoins, il y a des limites à tout, et des dizaines de meubles à remplacer, escaliers et fenêtres à réparer, ainsi qu’un nombre incalculable de tâches de sang et autres fluides animaux à faire disparaître, étaient sans nul doute un niveau de destruction au-delà des dites limites.

En effet, aujourd’hui était un des pires débordements qu’Emma ait pu observer jusque-là. Olive avait bien déjà mis le feu à une partie du toit, Fiona fait pousser un pied de haricot géant dans sa chambre, Horace semé la zizanie au village en prédisant leur mort dans d’atroces souffrances à la majorité des habitants (avec moult détails) … pendant qu’un Millard nu en profitait pour regarder sous les jupes des jeunes filles !

Enfer, elle-même n’était pas en reste avec sa tentative ratée de faire faire le ménage par des ustensiles volants se terminant par le dommage collatéral de la pauvre Bronwyn collée au plafond, en arrachant une partie lorsqu’ils avaient enfin réussi à la descendre de là-haut.

Mais maintenant, la jeune blonde pouvait dire que personne n’avait jamais vraiment vu un Enoch ennuyé, cela étant probablement pour le mieux puisqu’il était visiblement le pire d’entre eux une fois dans cet état.

Tout avait commencé comme n’importe quelle journée normale dans la boucle, aussi normale qu’elle puisse être avec des particuliers, et leur nécromancien attitré était une fois de plus reclus dans son pseudo laboratoire occupé à faire guerroyer des vieilles poupées dans une atmosphère étouffante.

Hélas, selon lui, ces petits duels n’étaient pas assez grandioses, pas assez glorieux, pas assez sanglants, et il fallait un spectacles bien plus grand, il fallait la guerre, l’apocalypse. Ou, dans une formulation plus claire, Enoch s’était surement levé le matin et pensé quelque chose du genre ‘ _je vais fabriquer des homonculus avec plein d’objets divers pris au hasard dans la maison, créer plusieurs camps, et les faire se battre à grande échelle … je suis vraiment un génie ! hahhaha ..._ ’

Conséquences : au premier étage, des mannequins tapaient comme des forcenés sur une armée de peluches envoyant divers liquides odorants gicler aux alentours pendant que des assemblages hétéroclites de vaisselle tournoyaient sur le plancher du rez-de chaussée en semant des éclats de verres sur leur passage … Le jardin était lui-même le théâtre d’une bataille épique entre des cochons du village réanimés pour faire face à des plantes géantes et _vivantes_ qui avaient été volées à Fiona on-ne-sait comment, et animées on-ne-sait comment également !

Tout cela sans mentionner les nombreux duels secondaires se déroulant à peu près au même instant en plusieurs points de l’île, et le fait qu’aucun autre particulier ne stoppait quoi que ce soit puisqu’ils étaient tous trop occupés à se protéger des tâches et jets de matières gluantes, ou à pleurer sur leurs peluches perdues comme Claire qui serait très enthousiaste à l’idée de mordre le responsable plus tard.

Enoch lui, ce fourbe sadique et satisfait de lui, se baladait tranquillement, passant de champ de bataille en champ de bataille, rajoutant de temps en temps de nouveaux soldats à ses armées et ricanant dès qu’il voyait l’un de ses ‘frères et sœurs honoraires’ passer en courant. Bien sûr, il était le seul à ne jamais être touché par une quelconque goutte de graisse d’oie ou à récolter un morceau de coeur arraché sur ses vêtements … Pauvre Hugh, dont les abeilles étaient malheureusement attirées par certaines des odeurs !

_Miss Peregrine ne va décidément pas être contente. Quel bel euphémisme !_ marmonna distraitement Emma, évitant pour la énième fois un objet manquant de lui tomber dessus, pas trop tard pour sa robe, mais ses cheveux n’évitant pas la fiente de pigeon mort s’écrasant dans ses boucles.


End file.
